This invention relates to rotary mechanisms and, more specifically, to improved lubrication systems for rotary mechanisms.
Structures exemplary of the prior art are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,812 and 3,343,526 to Peras.
Relatively short seal life has been a substantial impediment to the large scale use of rotary mechanisms as, for example, rotary engines, compressors, pumps, expanders, or the like. Notwithstanding improvements made through the use of expensive and exotic materials in forming the seals, it has been necessary to provide a means for lubricating such seals to extend their useful life.
In some instances, lubricant has been mixed with the fluid to be worked upon for such lubrication purposes, while in others, such as exemplified in the above identified Peras patents, lubricant has been directed at the seals, whether mounted on a rotor or mounted on the housing.
Frequently, where the seals are carried in grooves in the rotor, the oil is directed to the seal receiving grooves.
The foregoing approaches, while minimizing seal wear, are not altogether satisfactory in that no adequate means for metering the amount of oil directed to the seals has been provided. As a consequence, in order to ensure lubrication, in most instances the seals have been overlubricated resulting in high oil consumption.